


Feathers and Fangs

by Route_L



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Route_L/pseuds/Route_L





	1. Chapter 1

Spreading his six beautiful golden wings. Akihito fly towards his hidden sanctuary. Landing gracefully at his paradise hidden door, folding his beautiful wings, his wings vanish on its own leaving a single golden feather, smiling all the way as he walk towards the very refreshing secret garden that he made... 

The place is surrounded by different types of big fruit and flowering trees that starting to bloom. The place look so dark inside that no one will ever thought there's someone living in there and a very beautiful mansion is hidden beneath the thick man-made forest that he make.

The path way is covered with soft grasses, different types of flowers. Like different colors of roses, gardenia, forget me not, santan, white angel, there also some wild herbal plants, and some giant indoor plants like anthurium, giant sensation, philodendron and palm trees, spread beside the giant trees.  
And the different kind of vines that was set as the roof of the path walk making a fantasy feel aura. Hanged flowers that look like a curtains and some different giant rock formations that make his little forest have a unique Fairytail theme landscape. 

Enjoying the fresh and aromatic breeze that cooling his body from the heat of the summer. He picks some herbal plants that he's going to use for dinner.

Reaching his mansion, his been living there for a decade but still cant stop himself being mesmerized by his own creation. Eyes glittering and chest swelling with pride.

His mansion is a three-storey house that look like a hanging garden with the different colored bougainvilla that blooming so beautiful and the mini pond he make that has plenty of giant koi's to the artistic marble stairs towards the grand antic door.  
His paradise exterior, to his mansion structure is a perfect obra maestra, how much more the inside of the house!

Akihito run inside the house smiling even more while walking down to his shinning wooden stair. Looking pass to his expensive sala set that facing his fireplace that has a hanging 60" flat screen, the grand piano that was place in an elevated balcony type area that facing his indoor pool. 

His musing was interrupted by his buzzing phone.

"Hello!" He answered happily.  
"Aki-chan!!! Were going home now!!" Kou said in a squelling voice.  
Akihito laughed hearing Takato hitting Kou's head for squelling like a girl before he hang up.

Going straight to his well maintained luxurious modern kitchen. He now need to busy himself cooking for six person.

While cooking his mind drifted to how he was living a good life like this while he was just a mere freelance photographer outside. 

" Chuckling...." 

The truth he was an Angel. Living and not aging for so many years... That his now one of the anonymous rich people in the world secretly. 

He also know that he's not the only supernatural being living with the mortals in the world. There are so many different types of supernatural being like him, some are living with humans peacefully some are greedy that wanted to monopolize all living creature. And him, he was the type who live in harmony with people like his friends and their lovers.  
Kou is an elf and his lover Kirishima is a Vampire and Takato is a Damphir and his partner Suoh is a werewolf. 

(Phone buzzing)  
MESSAGE:

Asami: I will be home after an hour.

Akihito: hai, take care.. See you soon.

Asami: *kisses your lips*

"blushing" he keep his phone back to his pocket.

and by the way his beloved lover is a Nephalem.


	2. FIRST MEETING

“Ughh!!” he was slam to a rough wall that graze his milky smooth skin and sprain his left wing by a huge blond gorilla. He was caught while taking picture of the diet members having their transaction near the docks.  
He tried to get away, spreading his very white with golden glint wings and ready to fly When he has been shot at his right shoulder and his feet was wrap buy a whip and pull down.   
He starting to get scared, why not? He was fucking surrounded by so many huge people or if they are really people that wear black suit. They manage to caught him and he dont know what they gonna do to him. “ What the fuck is wrong with you! RELEASE ME, YOU HAVE THE PICTURE ALREADY !!” He shouted.

“ You better behave kid.”

The gorilla said as he punch his stomach.Curling himself and clutch his stomach tightly. 

“ Your arent an ordinary human right. ”He said to the blond who hurt him.

Suoh just smile to the kid and he pats his cheeks.

He starting to like the fear that dancing on the kids stunning blue eyes when his boss came forward.

Asami walk intimidatingly. He tower the scared winged child that lying on the floor like a king.  
“Well well, What do we have here?”he said as he bend down and cupped the angels face and was stunned for a second. He watch the kids beautiful features. He will admit to himself he never, as in never ever saw a beauty like the boy have.  
The messy soft blond hair that cupped the heart shape face, clear blue eyes that expressing his fear but still have its fire to fight. The cute pointy nose and his rosy lips.  
“OH the lips”feeling the dryness building in his throat and the urge to sink his teeth on the pale white neck and to ravish the boy right there. He caressed the boys cheek and saw the flash of uncertainty. 

Akihito is very scared but it will be damn before he let himself to submit to the man infront of him without a fight. He flinched when the man with the most captivating golden eyes and presume was the gorilla's boss touch his cheek. The man keep on caressing his cheek and lean to his ear and whisper“sleep”before his body relax and fall sleep.

Suoh watch his boss every move and know his boss like the boy and he will not dare himself to stop his boss just to have the beautiful boy for himself.  
Kirishima look at his friend Suoh and gently pat his back.


	3. Rescue Part I

Akihito wake up with a head ache. He was lying on a very soft bed inside a vintage style luxury room. He wonder how he got in there, he even thought maybe he was rescued by his friends but No!  
That exact moment the door to the bathroom open and the man from the warehouse he was in before, walk out half naked. His jaw drop by the man's god like body “he was damn HOT!! ”he thought. Feeling his cock twitched his cheeks heat up and averted his gaze from the Damn Adonis who look at him in amusement.

Meanwhile at the warehouse....

“ Damn it! Where the heck did Aki go! ”shouted by a worried Takato who is pacing back and forth. 

“ Takato relax! We wouldnt find Aki if you were like that.”Kou said to calm his friend.  
Kou sigh and said.“I guess I dont have a choice but to use my special card to find our missing friend.”

“YOU HAVE A WAY TO FIND OUR CHEEKY FRIEND AND YOU JUST LET ME WORRY MY ASS HERE THE WHOLE TIME!!”Takato rant again. 

“YE YE Im sarry OK sarry!!”  
Kou said in a gay tone.

The very pissed Takato hit his friends head and ask.  
“ Ok, So what is this way you were talking about that can find Akihito? " 

Kou stand on a water inside the warehouse. Raising his left hand over the water. His body glow with green sparkles, brown eyes turn to gold, ear, elongated and its tips pointed, long brown hair lay on his back gracefully and his clothes change to a green sparkling robe accesorized by gold necklace and bracelet with a big peridot stone in the middle paired with a black tight pants and black shiny boots with. Being a water elf he can control and communicate to it anytime he want as the water start glowing, there they saw Akihito being pinned down by a man.

Takato watch his friend transformation, even though he saw it many times it still never failed to amaze him how beautiful his friend. Now he really want to see his other beautiful friend "OH no" I mean the most beautiful to be precise. No one other than them saw their friend true form.  
Akihito is usually seen as a two winged angel but the truth is Akihito is a Seraph. A very beautiful six winged angel their warm and bright angel so he was enraged to saw him being maltreated by a man, not just a normal man but a very big man with a four black and white wings decorated by blazing red print it was indeed beautiful if it wasnt the fact that the man is very dangerous for being a Nephalem a half angel half demon creature and the worst its none other than ASAMI RYUICHI! 

“ THE FUCK!! HOW THE HELL DID THAT DAMN DEMON GOT HIS HAND TO AKIHITO”  
Takato shouted. His eyes changing its color from light brown to blazing red, his fangs elongated and his skin become more pale that its glowing in the night. Takato's beauty is unquestionable too. He was as strikingly beautiful like his friends, having the face of a very gorgeous prince. Although he is not an elemental user he is not one to be underestimated with his quicker reflexes, increased strength, heightened agility, greater flexibility, great endurance and fast healing ability he is beyond human and can stand a chance on other supernatural creature.  
Facing Kou they both vanish leaving a single drop of water.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside of Asami's room)

Asami strode towards him and pin him on the bed,  
“ how's your sleep my angel?”  
Now that the bastard mention he wonder how did he fall asleep. Eye larging from realization  
“ YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!”He said while struggling to get out of the man's steel grip 

“I just let you sleep my angel.”Asami said as he kiss Akihito's neck and rub his lower part to Akihito, smirking as he feel the growing budge inside the kid pants.

Akihito can feel it. Biting his lips tight to supress his moan as the man lick and suck his neck leaving marks all the way down to his harden nipples. He try to struggle and deny the pleasure he is feeling when the entrance door opened forcedly and glass shattering. there they saw his two friends appear and the bastard guards emerge from the door. 

Akihito feel embarass from being caught he blush hard and try to hide his face from his friend.

“ YOU BASTARD RELEASE AKIHITO NOW!”Takato shouted as he run fast to get Akihito away from the man but was slammed to the wall with so much force by a giant silver white wolf. 

Seeing the wolf is going to attack his friend again Akihito's adrenaline shot up he force his way out to the man holding him and run to shield his friend.

Suoh sigh a relief as he manage to stop before he accidentally hurt the beautiful boy.  
He look into the boy's eyes mesmerized as the color is changing from blue to a glowing swirl of blue and green and there he feel a force of strong wind wind that throw him outside the house breaking the wall and making the room wrecked.  
He stand up hissing as he feel a broken rib on his right side but still go back inside the house in a fast pace to just stood in shock.

Asami was amaze. The kid has his own powerful friends to protect him but still not enough to rival with his men.  
He watch how the boy who shouted and run towards him and been easily stop by Suoh. Smirking how the boy was easily defeated by his men but was surprised when he was push away by his angel he was pinning. The force throw him off guard but still manage to land himself gracefully to the soft carpet. He look at his boy and was stunned. The boy is floating with his six wings spread beautifully, his golden hair-longed that reach his mid back his clothes change to a white long sleeve robe with a beautiful golden flower vine design and was tie by a gold satin belt his white pants was tightly fitted to his long legs with a golden armored boots and he was accesorized by a gold chain necklace with a big diamond in the middle and his arms was covered with a crafted gold flower vine armor that has lots of small aquamarine stone. Akihito look so magnifiscent very holy, untainted but No, Akihito has been tainted theres a curse mark covering his right neck.

Akihito fall down with a loud thud he was huffing, his breathing was ragged the curse is painful like there's a hundred of needle piercing his heart. He cried out painfully, his vision is swirling.

Kou run to aid Akihito shielding themselves with a green ball of light. He was fighting the other guy who entered the room with the wolf. The guy is a pure blooded vampire and an earth elemental user. He was about to join Takato from getting their friend away from Asami and escape immediately when he was stop by wall of rock blocking his way. The match between them is intense as his water hardened the rock that has being throw to him. All he can do is evade and lash his water whip. He cant put a spell to a vampire because they aren't human. He keep on evading and lashing out his whip wishing he could manage to land a hit on him even once and wrap him with his power for him to escape with Akihito and Takato but everything went out of hand when a strong wind burst inside the room and there he saw Akihito's full transformation and the curse that eating his right neck to his face.

“Akihito calm yourself.”he get a violet bottle inside of his pocket and make Akihito drink the magical clear water. Making him fall sleep to his friends arm. 

Takato run towards his friends and Kou immediately rant a spell as they vanish into the water.

The three occupants that was left in the room was stunned from the turn of events.

Kirishima was shocked the commotion last for 15minutes only and the once luxurious room of his Boss has been wrecked beyond recognisable. Shaking his head he walk to his boss side and watch as Suoh walk towards them.

“ Rebuild this place immediately.” Asami said while smilling “ I guess our stay here wont be dull at all.”

Suoh is worried. He cant stop thinking of a certain beautiful blond hair. He wish the boy is well already but he cant stop wondering why the kid has a power restrainer mark and how he got it.

(Inside Asami's office in Sion)

“Kirishima do you find who those kids are? ” Asami said without taking his eyes off to the files his been signing.

“ Here are their files, Asami-sama and I even get a very classified imformation about the blond kid you were fond of.”Kirishima said with a knowing smile.

Suoh who is listening, feel a sharp pain in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Suoh is watching the angel through the window lying on a bed with a towel on his forehead from a far distance his hightened eyesight and hearing helps him to see and hear the kids condition.  
The brat hasn't gain his conciousness since he was rescued by his friends. The poor boy has a fever and even his friends dont know why its taking so long for him to wake up.  
Turning his heels towards the oppesite direction he was about to leave when one of the kids friends appear infront of him. 

“What are you doing here, Mr. Wolf?”Kou ask.

“ I just want to see how the brat's doing. I wonder why he's not yet awakening its been three days since you get him back from us.”Suoh answered with a shrug and walk to leave but not before he heard the boy snickered and said.

“Tsk tsk tsk Aki's beauty is really captivating.”

( Inside Takato's aparyment )

“Kou, why you took so long?”Takato ask when he enter their apartment.

“I just clear the place first if there are some suspicious people looking for us.”he said as he place the groceries he buy. 

When they heard.

“Ohayo guys.”

Takato and kou's head turn towards the beautiful figure leaning on the door frame of the kitchen.

“Aki!!”Kou shouted as he hug his friend tight. Putting his hand over Akihito's forehead he smile.“ Thank goodness your fever is gone.”

“How are you feeling Aki? You've been sleeping for three days straight." ask by a worried Takato as he cupped his face.

“Hey guys stop fretting about me, my body heal itself and the sleep is needed to relax me and make it faster.”Akihito said with a sad smile and walk over the cupboard to check what food he can eat. He's starving.

“Sorry Aki, but I only buy cup ramen, instant noodless and canned goods only.”Kou said. “Oh! and here,”he pick a box inside his pocket and throw it to Akihito who smile wide.

“chocolate pocky!!”

Takato shake his head by his friends childish antics. They really spoiled they're friend so much. 

( After they have their lunch.)

“Aki, Kou and I are leaving for an hour. Now that your awake we need to buy more stuffs.”Takato said while fixing his coat. 

“Why cant I come with you guys?”Akihito whine while getting his coat too but was interupted by Kou who pull the coat out of his hand and push him towards his room down to his bed.

“You gonna rest Aki. I promise we'll be back fast.”Kou said ruffling his hair before closing the door and left with Takato.

“They really treat me like a kid sometimes.”He mumble as he flop himself to the bed and cover himself with his blanket and drifted to lala land. 

Ahhhhh!!!! Akihito is screaming he has been falling down into a well of endless darkness. He try to use his wings but his wings wouldnt appear until his body hit the ground when he open his eyes he began to tremble he was there inside a very familiar golden cage. He saw a man and approach him.

“ My beautiful boy. ” said by a man as he caressed his cheeks. “ I will not let others saw you. You will be mine, Forever.”then he bite the skin on his colar bone so hard that it bleed and there appear a blazing flame mark. The pain is excruciating, burning his inside.  
Jerking up. He was breathing hard, his forehead and chest is covered on cold sweat, touching his mark it started to sting as he remember the last words the man said to him before he wake up.

“I will come to take you back my beloved.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Who is this fucking DOG that dare to cross path with me.”Asami is angry the classified files about Akihito is gone. His office was infiltrated, wrecked and five of his men died all of them have a bite on their neck torning the flesh apart.

Kirishima is in deep thought this werewolf is after on their boss brat, its either this wolf is from his friends or its from the guardian of the blond angel. But neither of it this is a clear declaration of war.

Asami-sama this wolf is an Alpha and not from here it came from an another pact and it has a very distinguish scent and if im not mistaken its the same scent of one of the men of the russian mobster, we met two days ago.

“Suoh get the car we gonna visit our beautiful friends.”Asami said.

************~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Takato and Kou are walking down the street from the market. When they come iface to face with a familiar werewolf.

“Its been a while boys.”  
The werewolf said as it turn back to its human form.

“Rafael, what are you doing here?”Takato said as he readying himself to fight.

“The boss wanted his song bird back. Your hide and seek game will end soon, but dont worry im not here to chase you down already I want this game to be more thrilling.” Rafael said and he throw them a folder before he disappear from the shadow.

Kou stood shock it wasn't a good news. He look on the foleder Rafael gave, his breath hitched it was their files and a hidden information about Akihito's relationship with Mikhail Arbatov.

“We have a big problem Takato it seems Mikhail know where he can find Akihito and someone got their hands on this fucking files.

“What! How the FUCK this happened. We should leave Japan immediately before they got their hands on Akihito again.”Takato said.

“We should keep this to ourselves for now.”Kou added.

************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********

Inside the car the atmosphere suddenly drop when Asami ask Suoh.

“Suoh, how's the brat?”

Suoh who is driving stiffen.

“ A-Asami-sama.” stuttering he suddenly feel a chill run down in his spine.

“ I know that you've been watching the boy.”Asami said as he takes a long drag in his cigarette.

Sighing. Suoh relax himself as he answer Asami.

“ I dont know if the boy regain his conciousness back Asami-sama. I admit I've been watching him for 3 days but all those days he has been bed ridden down with a fever.”

Asami just remain silent and took a sip of his brandy. He is silently worried. He knows there something wrong with the boy when he saw the familiar mark that crawling on his face that time, he know he saw the mark before and his assumption has been clarified by the documents Kirishima gave but as of now he will check first his lovely angel.

*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
After their encounter with Rafael, they know they are safe for now but they need to evacuate as soon as possible. 

Takato and I are walking back to our apartment when Takato stiffen and start running in a very fast pace towards our apartment.

(flashback) 

“Im sure Aki will be all hyper again when he know that we buy sushi for dinner.”Kou said with a wide grin on his face breaking the heavy atmosphere that left after the previous events with Rafael.

“ You bet and lets add his beloved pocky”Takato said as he imagine their friends bright smile he completely forget the nervousness he feel. He picture Akihito hugging them to death and then ignore them as he stuff his belly full but his musing was interrupted when he smell the familiar scent of a dog. As soon as he realize who those smell come from he run in full speed to his apartment and there he saw his friend having a very amusing verbal fight with the dog's leader.

( Inside the apartment )

Damn it. I should stop acting like a baby.  
“I should get a grief of myself!” He scolded himself as he walk towards the bathroom and start showering he was busy soaping himself when he remember the man that sexually harass him three days ago and he feel his body heat up. Blushing hard he run his fingers from his lips feeling the softness of it and remember how the man kiss him passionately down to his neck and remember how the man bite and suck it. How the pain Feels so good over his burning body and then he tease his nipples, pinching it he moan and feel a tiny voltage run directly to his groin. He start to touch the tip of it, its already wet of precum. Wrapping his hand over his shaft he started jerking himself, moaning and he whisper the name of the man that top him as he release his seed spurting all of it over the tiled wall.

“Ahhhmmmm ughhnnn Asami....”

Feeling embarass of how he climax by just imagining the man he immediately clean himself and exit the bathroom with a towel wrap around his waist that almost fall down when he jump from surprise as the man he just fantasize was there sitting comfortably in their tiny living room like he own the place.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!”  
Akihito shouted on top of his lungs as he tie the towel covering his nakedness tightly.

“Is that how you greet your visitor hmmm.” Asami said as he stand up and walk over the half naked angel infront of him.

Akihito began mentally panicking. He try to run away from the man but was caught when he trip by his own footing, now he was trap between the man and the wall. 

“ Ah you see i am naked here so can you atleast let me wear something decent.”He said as he try to push Asami away from him.

“Oh why? you look decent for me already,wearing nothing, my angel”Asami said as he run his gaze predatorly on the beautiful expose skin of the trembling boy and he lean forward and lick the kids ear and whisper. “Haven't you just climax calling my name, my love.”

Akihito froze his eyes wide open, his face pinkish color before is now beet red and his mouth hang open forming an O.

Asami watch the angel expression his eyes fixated on the open shiny red lips. He lean forward and claim the sweetest lips he ever taste before his tongue start teasing the boys tongue he grab Akihito's neck to deepen the kiss and his other hand on his back pressing their body, he smirk when the boy moan in pleasure and wrap his arms around his neck and start having a little tongue fight with him when the door open. Revealing the brats friends.

It was a very funny sight. Takato who's jaw drop open and Kou that averted his gaze away from them blushing hard and his subordinates oh he love their expression so much Kirishima who turn around immediately when he saw them try to hide his embarassment by fixing his eyeglasses and Suoh who just stood still on his spot, frozen. The picture is really priceless.

It seems the time froze and the magic break by a melodic laugh that music to the occupants ears. They all look to Akihito who's clutching his stomach as he laugh heartily. That seems to lighten the atmosphere. They all look to Akihito with so much fondness.

“Akihito better wear your clothes now you might catch a cold.” said by Takato who ignore Asami's presence and start making dinner.

“Hai! Mother.”Akihito reply and run immediately to his room leaving a blushing Takato and a laughing Kou.

Asami and his group hide their snickered. Making Takato hissed at them.

After their wonderful dinner with lots laughing and glaring to each other they all sit in the small living room.

“So what is your business here, Asami san?”Kou started as he take a sip on his green tea.

“Nothing at all I just miss my gorgeous bird.”Asami said while looking into Akihito's place.

“Akihito is not yours and he will never be!”Takato shouted as he stand up.

“Why your always so hot headed and what are you his mom?”Asami said with a quirk of his eyebrow and a sarcastic smile.

“Stop it guys! try to act civilize with each other like kirishima san and Suoh san doing”Kou said and give a quick glance towards Kirishima

Takato saw it get more irritated he grab Kou's arm and wrap his arm around his friends waist.

Asami and Suoh saw it, hide their smirks they both thought Kirishima will have a rough time. 

After a very good dinner Asami stood up their suppose to be serious talking didnt happen the turn of events did not gave them the chance to talk about the issue.

Outside the apartment Kou and Takato went to send their visitors on their car. Akihito was left to clean the mess.

“Asami-san we know that you didnt come here to just have your fun. ”Takato said in a serious tone looking directly on Asami's eyes. “Tomorrow we will come to your office and talk the matter you really want to know but without Akihito.”he added.

“We dont want him to get involve in this.”Kou said as they turn back towards their apartment without waiting for Asami to agree with them.


	7. Chapter 7

After entering the apartment from leading the way out for Asami's company Takato went to Akihito's room to talk to him.

Aki do you have a plan for tomorrow? Takato ask while sitting to his bed.

“uhmmm i have a photoshoot with the model called Emi.”Akihito answer as he look to his friends eyes.  
“Why your asking?”

“I just want to know your schedule. Go ahead sleep now.”Takato said as he ruffle my hair before going out and turning the lights off.

Kou look to Takato after he went out of Akihito's room.

“So how is it? Can we go tomorrow?”Kou ask, folding his arms on his chest and leaning his back to the wall.

Takato smile. “Yes”

**************~~~~~~~~~~**************

 

“Yuri, do you think its about time for us to visit my beloved angel.”Mikhail said while taking a long sip of his scotch

“ You should get ready then, the preparations are all done. We're going to leave, the day after tomorrow.”Yuri stated as he reloading his Armatix iP1 with the new silver bullet, Mikhail made.

Mikhail smirk as he run his fingers over the 100watt smile picture of his angel.  
“You will comeback to where you belong my love.”

****************************************  
( Asami' office )

 

“Asami-sama Takaba's friends are now here.”Kirishima said.

“Lead them here and cancel all of my appointments today, I have a feeling it will be a long talk with them.”Asami said with a smirk. And get Suoh here.

After a minute they are all sitting inside of Asami's office.

“Asami-san I will be direct to the point, How this files came into your hand?”Kou ask in a business tone.

Seeing the stolen files Asami's mood darken.  
“How did this papers fall into your hands.”Asami talk back while taking a long drag of his expensive cigarette.

“That is none of your business! And we're the first who ask a question!”Takato shouted.

Feeling the rising temper of their boss Kirishima intervene.

“We beg to be differ but its our business to know. There is an alpha werewolf who manage to infiltrate our security and ransack Asami-sama's office yesterday before we came to your place and the only thing we know is the dog is one of Mikhail Arbatov minions.” Kirishima said.

“That was Rafael and yes he is one of the wizards men he's the one who gave the files to us it was a warning to us and not yours, so you dont need to get so worried unless you wanted to revenge for your wounded pride.”Kou said and take a long breath before asking. 

“How did Arbatov know Akihito”Asami ask.

“We really dont know too. We found him when he was escaping the Arbatov's property.”

****************************************

( FLASHBACK )

 

“Takato do you think the rumours are true that there is a seraph staying in here?”

“Idiot, a seraph wont stay in a place like this willingly unless it has been captured.”

“You're right. What do you think the Seraph looks.”

“They said seraphs has a six wings two crowning its head two for its back and two on his feet and that they were glowing with so much warm and its voice will make you feel the heaven and they are beautiful. The most beautiful creature ever exist in the world.

Like that one. Kou said while pointing towards a figure who is landing not so far away from them and now running towards their way.

It was indeed a seraph but unlike the folktale the running Seraph clothes were tattered and dirty maybe he fall while running away from the guards who's chasing him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There are rumors that at the highest tower inside the castle of the Wizard Mikhail Arbatov there is a golden cage specially made for a beautiful Seraph that has been prison to stay forever at the side of the wicked wizard.

“Open your eyes my beloved its time for you to wake up i brought your favorite meal.”Mikhail said as he place the food on the table near the bed the only furniture inside the golden cage.

“When can I leave this place?”Akihito ask while looking into Mikhail's eyes hopefully. “You said when my wings are fully healed you will let me go home. ”Akihito said.

“Dont you want to stay in here with me? You will see lots of things and experience new things. Mikhail said as he gently caressed the angels soft pinkish cheeks.

But I should be at home. Father will be mad if he dont see me there. Akihito explain.

My dear please stay here for a while. Just think of it like you are in a vacation. Mikhail said and he kiss the top of his forehead before he go out and lock the door.

“I really need to go although he was very good to me. I am not allowed to stay in the mortals world for so long.” Akihito thought and he look down at the window. He take a long deep breath and he jump out of the window spreading his wings he try to fly straight to the sky but his body start to feel heavy, he started to feel scared why cant he fly any longer, feeling his wings starting to hurt by the exerted effort he just land himself gracefully on the hard floor and start running as he saw some guards running towards him.  
He was getting nervous in every second pass his heart beating so fast. He remember the time he first try to escape and was caught by Yuri. The man beat him so badly his back has been whipped and just stop when Mikhail came to rescue him. “Im sorry Mikhail but i really need to go.” He said sadly as he run so fast inside the dark forest when he bump to someone.

“Ahhh shit!!”Takato hissed.

Akihito who bump to them start to tremble and cower in fear when one of them try to touch him he raised his hands defensively.

Kou see the fear swirling into the boys beautiful eyes. He lean and gently touch the boys cheeks.  
“Its ok you dont need to get so scared to us....” Kou did not manage to finish his words when he was grab by a soft hands and cover his mouth silencing him. 

Takato hide too. Who would wanted to get captured by the wizard's guards by being a trespasser. ( NO ONE )

“Lord Mikhail will be infuriated the Seraph manage to escape.”said by one of the guard who's name is Akira.

After the guards pass them. Kou look at the boy and said. “Your the seraph they were looking.”

Akihito start trembling. “Please please dont send me back to them. I will do anything.”he beg.

Takato and Kou look at each other and smile. “Dont worry we will protect you, you were our angel now.”

(end of flashback)

****************************************

“So why your so after to our Akihito and where did you get this classified information about him.”kou said.

“I want Akihito for myself and I have my own connections”Asami said cooly.

“That wont do! We will not going to give to you our friend or to anybody. We will fight for him tooth and nail.”Takato said.

“You are declaring a war with a powerful wizard. You will need help and if you like we can give you a helping hand ( Smiling )just for a small price.”

Takato and Kou look at each other. “No thanks we manage to escape from them for this long.”Takato said.

“Dont underestimate us. We arent weak.”Kou said before they left the room.

***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************

“Kirishima place some mens to watch them 24hours.”Asami said.

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

“And Suoh you will be with those guards.”Asami added before going back on his paper works.


	8. Chapter 8

The two of them are walking back to their apartment.

“Kou, why you didnt tell them the whole truth.”Takato ask.

“I did not tell them the exact story to check something.”Kou aswer.

“What is it then?”Takato ask.

“I think we should accept their offer. We need a strong alley if we face Mikhail Arbatov again. I am sure he wont let us get away this time. He will serve our head in his dinner plate.”Kou said in a defeated voice.

“Do you think its for the best? We both knew what, I mean who will be this in exchange thing.”Takato said, gritting his teeth in anger.

“You still remember it right.” Kou said with a sad face. “You know its been a very long long years since that cruel incident happen but the memory is still fresh in my mind.”

“ Yeah, I remember all of it. How our lives has been save and leave that place in piece. How Aki get that mark that render him to fly back to his home and be forever trap in here.”Takato said with a sad smile.

( FASHBACK )

After they meet Akihito there. Their journey start in a very rough way. 

Kou come on! Use magic!.

“I cant Takato. This castle is surrounded of power restrainant. Just run as fast as you can.”

“Excuse me. Thank you for letting me join you but do you have any other plan for us to escape in here without them finding us?” Akihito ask.

“Dont worry beautiful there is a hole that was hidden at farthermost corner of this castles wall and its enough to fit us by crawling. ”Kou said.

“Lets just hope we manage to get there without them catching us.” Takato said while running fast

“Look guys were almost there!” Takato said before he pass out.

Kou who is following Takato has been struck by a thunder.

Akihito run to Kou to aid him.

“Kou wake up! ”Akihito said before his arm has been grab by Yuri painfuly.

“Do you really think you can escape from us hmmmm angel?” Yuri said mockingly before he slap Akihito hard making him fall down and feel dizzy before he fall asleep.

Bring them to the dungeon.

****************************************

Akihito wake up by the swish of the air and a loud scream. 

“Aaahhhhh!!!!”

Opening his eyes. He saw his new friends hanged to the ceiling and was beaten up and being whipped by the guards numerous times.

Trembling he urge himself to shout. “Stop!!!! ”

“So finally your awake. Thats what will happen to those who oppose us, dear Akihito. ”Yuri said as he came forward to face Akihito and grab a full fist of his hair.  
“and that will happen to you too. You will be punish for trying to escape.”

Getting the whip Yuri raised it and slash it out towards Akihito's bare back.

Aaaahhhh!!!!!!

Kou and Takato saw it how Yuri enjoy making Akihito scream he look like a sick mad man but the worst is the fact he is touching the boy differently 

Yuri run his tongue from Akihito's cheeks down to his neck before biting it hard to draw blood and he dip his finger on Akihito's back over the torn skin making him cry in pain and thats when Mikhail barge into the place. 

“Yuri, what is the meaning of this! ”Mikhail said as he shove Yuri away from his angel.

“You're little angel try to escape and those idiots try to help him.”Yuri said before he left the place leaving Mikhail to deal with the rest.

Aki why you did this look what happened to you? Yuri said as he released Akihito and put him down.

“Now what do we have here. Oh yeah who are you insects how did you manage to come here.”Mikhail said as he strike Kou and Takato a lightning.

Mikhail is about to end their lives but was stop by  
Akihito who crawl and grab Yuri's clothes and beg.

“Please please Mikhail!! stop it! stop it! I will do anything you want just spare them let them go. ”Akihito said while crying.

Mikhail bent down and hug Akihito.  
“Really you will do anything? ”

Akihito nod.

“Then you gonna stay here forever. You will be mine or they will.”Mikhail said as he raised his hand and a lightning appear.

Akihito grab Mikhail's hand and cry.“Yes, yes I will stay just let them leave this place peacefully.”

Kou and Takato was shock why would someone will give up their freedom to someone who he just met.

“Stop it Akihito you dont need to do this.”Takato shout.

Please stop Takato, its Ok. Mikhail dont get mad to them. I already agree to you. Akihito said while crying.

Mikhail lean forward and captured his lips making him swallow a bloody colored stone that makes his body start feeling hot and he scream as the pain started to burn his inside making him clutch to Mikhail and whimper.

“Its ok baby the pain will gone soon, sleep now my love.” Mikhail said as he bite below at his right collarbone where the mark appear. Before he carry him back to his golden cage.

Takato and Kou hang their heads low.

“You were lucky my angel beg for you low lives.”Mikhail said towards them.  
“Throw them far away from here.”

After they were thrown away from the palace they never forget the angel who gave them a chance to live more. So when the war strike Mikhail's palace they make a plan to get Akihito out there and that is how they are now. Trying their best to hide from Mikhail's minions.

 

( End of flashback )

 

They're gloomy face has lighten when they saw their friend running towards them with his very bright smile.

They bow to their lives that they will protect their angel.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Aki! Asami said.

Ahmmm what are you doing here? Akihito ask as he check his surrounding looking for an exit.

No need for you to get so rattle. Is your work done? 

Ahmmm yes its done. You drive here alone?

Yes, come, lets go. 

Huh?

Its lunch time already lets eat.

Oh ahmmm No its ok, thank you but I just gonna go... Akihito did not finish his words because of the way Asami look at him it makes him gulp. 

Ahmmmm I mean ok just this once only. If Takato and Kou know this they will scold me till my ears bleed. Akihito said while fidgeting

They will. Asami said with a smirk as he lead Akihito inside of his car.

Inside the car Asami bend over infront of Akihito grabbing the seatbelt to lock securing Akihito.

Blushing Akihito turn his head away from Asami.

I hear you gonna leave Japan soon.

( Flashback )

“Suoh how's the brats?”

“Asama-sama they are fine but i've seen some wolves who is roaming the place and I heard Takato and Kou are preparing some papers to move out of Japan.”

“Moving out hmmmm.. ”Asami said as he dismissed Suoh.

“Kirishima get my car and no need for you to tag along or Suoh. I will drive alone.”Asami said as he stand up and get his coat.

( End of flashback )

Ah yeah Takato said we need to move because of his work. How did you know we're moving?

Oh I just happen to bump at them when I have a meeting yesterday. Asami lied.

Oh. I see.

Were here. Dont get out of the car wait for me Ok.

Akihito nod and wait till Asami open the door for him and lead him towards a very high class restaurant.

(skip time)

After their meal Asami drive him back to Takato's apartment but was shock when the place has been wrecked the whole place looks like it has been flip up and down. Akihito get his phone out of his pocket and dial Kou's number.

 

“Kou!”

“Hello Aki whats wrong?”

“The house,”Akihito take a deep beath. “Someone come here. the place are wrecked. I dont think they are thieves. My camera's are still there and they are fine” Akihito said in trembling voice and sigh as he saw his camera's.

Asami grab the phone from Akihito and talk to Kou.  
“I will take Akihito to my house for now if you want you can go there with your other friend when your job is done.”

“Asami-san please take good care of Aki.” Kou said seriously before he hang up.

 

“Akihito come on we need to go.”Asami said as he drag Akihito out of the place.

They still not far away from the apartment when they got ambush by several werewolfs.

Asami-san!! Akihito shouted while he raised his hand and the air blow the werewolf away hitting the wall hard.

Asami's eye glow in anger when one of the wolves manage to bite Akihito's arm. Asami disappear and appear infront of Akihito his hands grab the wolf mouth and open it forcedly breaking the jaw he hug Akihito and burried his face on his chest preventing him not to see how he burn the wolves with just a flick of his fingers. He carry Akihito bridal style and whisper to his ears “Sleep”and he walk towards his car and drive to his penthouse. 

Asami look to the sleeping form of his angel when his phone ring.

“Asami, you take something that belongs to me.”The voice said.

“He's not yours anymore. He's mine now.”Asami reply before he turn off his phone.

Asami lean forward and kiss Akihito's lips. 

Dont worry my angel. That man will never lay his hands on you ever. Not now that I finally remember everything, My prescious lover.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikhail is in deep thought, he remember how Akihito came to him. 

 

( FLASHBACK )

Mikhail saw it the creature who is going down from the sky he raised his finger and aim at him and strike a lightning hitting it straight on its back and it fall down.

He waited till its almost 50feet away from him and he coated it with crystal bubble acting as a cushion from the impact  
and there lying on his feet the most beautiful creature he had ever scene. 

He take good care of him, making sure of his every needs and one time in the angels deep sleep he heard him whisper a name 

Ryu..... Ryu.....

Mikhail's face darken who is this Ryu that his calling.   
Who ever you are I will wipe you in this world.

This angel will be mine forever and thats when he started erasing Akihito's memories about Ryu. It has been three months since Akihito wake up the only thing he remember is his father and the lies Mikhail put into his head. No Ryu and how he really ended in the arms of Mikhail Arbatov and when he was well enough to fly Mikhail do his best to trap his angel to his side.  
He cage him inside the golden cage he made saying that this is specially made for him. The room that is pure of gold only the most beautiful things can be found. The beautiful round bed, silky curtains and the round table that has a very expensive lamp on top of it but its not enough his angel wanted to be free to go home. 

He keep on escaping thats why he surrounded the whole palace a power restrainant wall.   
But he's angel is smart when he was out for a meeting with he's soldiers. He almost escape but was caught by his Uncle.

He dont want to hurt him but he needed. He dont want to see his angel being punish by his Uncle again so he make a powerful spell to seal his angels power. It will restrict him to fly so high and to use his disastrous power but when the war came he manage to escape with the help of his peasants friends. 

( END OF FLASHBACK )

Gritting his teeth. He curse Asami Ryuichi.  
It was all because of him. He really dont like the guy he had this feeling inside of him that he was the Ryu, Akihito keep on calling and he dont like it.

The Nephalem who fought him and won the war and the reason how his angel get away from him and now the he has a bad feeling they will face each other again. He just hope that it happen after he had Akihito back to his hand again.

“Mikhail we're going to land now.”Yuri said.

“Hello Japan!”Mikhail said as he's face turning dark.


End file.
